Shifting Affection
by DarkDragonofChaos
Summary: When Daisukes beloved Dark says he loves him does he mean it? An when Daisuke pretends He and Krad are together to find Darks true intentions what will Dark do? And when the time comes will Krad of Daisuke be willing to let the other go? YAOI!
1. Prolouge

**What's up guys! Long time no see. Sorry it took me so long to update but there is the whole restricted use thing… bleh! Soon I will get a job and buy myself a laptop! First I have to get my grades up which I'm halfway there. Go me! Anyway this is just a prologue. It's better than before but… so review please!**

**For new people this is just the revised edition of my other terrible story Daisuke's Love. It starts over from the beginning so you don't have to read D L. Any ways enjoy!**

**Title: Shifting Affection**

**Pairings: You have to guess… but it will become apparent later…**

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… DNANGEL DAMMIT! ((cries in corner))**

* * *

A short, pale boy with fiery red hair stood on the steps to his front door, waving energetically to another boy sitting on a motorcycle with a cool air. The other boy was completely clad in black, with a silver studded leather jacket and a tight, thinly woven mesh shirt on which the sleeves stopped just past his wrists. 

This violet-haired teen on the motorcycle grinned and lifted a leather gloved hand in farewell. He revved the engine and roared away down the empty suburban street.

The redhead felt a tug at his heart as the violet-haired biker turned a corner and out of his sight. He longed for the older boys return, for the others strong arms to surround him in a protective embrace, for the purple-headed teens love.

Yes… He, more than anything, wanted the other boys love; to belong to him as he belonged to the other. This is what he wanted. He truly believed the other was his only. He truly believed the other to be the one just for him. The red head had long ago fallen for his best friend.

Daisuke had long ago fallen in love with Dark…

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but you'll get more later. Oh and I'm taking this chance to remind everyone this fic is YAOI… So the first lemon (?) I've ever written is coming up soon. I've read lots of them and I wanted to try writing one so go easy on me ok? I love you all! Sayonara!**

**DarkDragonofChaos**


	2. The way I feel

**Well here we are again. Sorry it's taken so long to update but I haven't been on the computer in a really long time… Anyway in case you missed the memo this is my revised and much better edition of Daisuke's Love. I found Shifting Affection to be a much more appropriate title however. So thanks for waiting and here's Chapter one: The way I feel. **

**Shifting Affection**

**Chapter One: The way I feel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel and no amount of wishing will earn me that… cries**

0o0o0o0o _Daisuke's Point of View _o0o0o0o0

I felt something warm on my back. I yawned and pushed up into a sitting position. Morning already? I frowned and squinted into the warm sunlight coming from the window beside me. I grasped my ruby curtain and pulled it across the window to shield my eyes.

I yawned again when I got up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from my eyes afterwards. I stumbled a bit as I made my way across the room to my bathroom. Before I flipped the light switch I turned my head the other way to avoid the harshness of the light, as I did every morning. The walls were crimson tile and the floor was white as to match my bedroom. Mom decided to theme it with my favorite color.

My boxers were removed with one fluid motion and I tossed them aside. I stepped into the shower and gasped when cold water hit my body, but the temperature soon adjusted. I moved eagerly under the showerhead, reveling in the feeling of water running down my bare body. I scrubbed the length of my body making sure every inch of my skin got clean, but once I started to wash my hair my thoughts as always began to wander.

Of course, those thoughts fell upon what they do more than anything else… my best friend and my crush; Dark Mousy.

Dark and I have been friends since… well, for almost as long as I can remember. His mother and mine had been best friends ever since high school, but shortly after their graduation Mrs. Mousy moved away to get married. She and her new family moved back into the area when I was about seven years old. Eight-year-old Dark and I had so much in common it was inconceivable for us to _not_ have become friends. Since then our relationship has deepened and strengthened with each passing day.

It was almost three years ago that I realized I love him. I don't want to be with anyone but him.

Dark is the most popular guy at school, and I… Well, I'm invisible to everyone but Dark. No one knows I exist. That is except for when people deign to beat me up. They pick on me because apparently I "look like a girl" and I'm "too quiet".** (1)**

Dark always protected me though. He found me once, while I was being beaten to a pulp. He took on four guys at once and sent each one home crying… except for the one that was knocked out… The next day Dark searched those guys out and announced: "Anyone who wants to hurt Daisuke has to go through me first!"

After that no one would pick fights with me, but that didn't stop them from beating me verbally. I don't care what anybody else thinks of me but… their cruel words still hurt… I didn't tell Dark about it though. He told me to tell him if they did but it would just cause more problems, besides the fact that I hate violence.

Dark is my only friend, and he's the only person I need. So I don't even try to make friends with anyone else, nor does anyone try to be… Dark and I hang out everyday. It's gotten to where Dark's mother is calling me her "other son", and when her and Emiko are together they refer to us as "our sons". I find it amusing, Dark thought so too at first, now he thinks its annoying.

We were still as close as ever when he moved on to high school. But… more and more often Dark will leave me behind for a party or to hang out with his other friends. I never told Dark but it hurts dearly when he does that to me. He doesn't even realize he's doing it though, so I force myself to over look it. The older we get the more Dark's other friends would tell him to "ditch the weird kid."

Dark always laughed at them when they said that. "Leave Daisuke? Are you nuts? Daisuke is more than all of you and a monkey combined! He's my best friend! No way!"

I smiled up at the shower ceiling remembering the time Dark punched one of his good friends in the mouth for calling me a baby.

I sighed contentedly and pictured Dark's smiling face. Yes, I am in love with my best friend… but I can't let him know this. I frowned at this thought and the image flickered before dissipating completely. No, he can never know about my feelings for him. He would never accept me. He would push me away and never let me see him again.

If it ever came to that I know I would die. Dark gives meaning to my life, without him I have no reason to live. It scares me… how much I need him…

He likes someone else anyway. At this thought my heart twinged. He's had a crush on Riku for half a year. He doesn't need me to fill his heart when a girl like Riku Harada could fill him instead.

I sighed, Riku is very pretty, not to mention a girl. I, a scrawny, male, red-headed, shy, freak of a freshman couldn't compete with her in a million years. I shook my head fiercely and abruptly. No! Stop with the depressing thoughts and get ready for school!

I finished my shower and returned to my room dry and towel-clad. Curious, I glanced at my alarm clock. "7:50!" I'm already twenty minutes late for school! Damn that alarm! It never rings!

I dashed franticly to my closet and slid open the door. I grabbed the first shirt I saw, which happened to be a plain orange one, and pulled it savagely over my head. Next I ripped out a pair of cream-colored cargos and began to put them on when I realized I needed boxers. **(2) **"Crap…" I muttered.

I practically flew across the room and retrieved boxers and socks from the top drawer. I finished dressing in a flash. I gathered all my school stuff and burst through my bedroom door and down the flight of steps. My shoes squeaked against the hard-wood floor as I skidded to a halt in the kitchen. Dark was sitting at the table eating an omelet. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Hey Dai! Alarm clock givin' ya shit again?"

"Yeah, you could say that." I sighed running a hand through my still damp hair.

He nodded. "I made one for you too. It's on the stove." Dark said, jerking his thumb in that direction.

"But were already late!" I whined.

"So? We're late anyway… what's a few more minutes?" He shrugged.

"If you say so…" I sighed, grabbing my plate and sitting across the table from Dark. I was then struck by a thought, and I just couldn't miss this opportunity to tease Dark. "Oh and Dark, feel free to use the stove..." I said, purposely overdoing the sarcasm. "After all, it would be oh so nice to have _another_ house fire."

"Hey! Shut up! You know that only happened three times…" Dark protested.

"Dark… Can you even _pretend_ to comprehend how _incredibly_ _lame_ that sounds?" I asked, mockingly quirking a brow.

"Lame? How can a _hot_ babe-magnet like moi… sound… lame?" Dark asked, pushing back his violet bangs in what was supposed to be a mock-alluring way. I wanted to laugh and/ or grab that sexy man-beast and kiss him madly, but I restrained myself… I had to… Instead I made a disgusted face.

"You are a danger to the public, a plague upon humanity." I informed the smirking Dark.

"Danger am I? Heh… I'll show you just how menacing I can be." He said with a crazy grin, lifting his hands in a menacing way.

My smile dropped and I took a nervous step back, away from the table. I did not like the way he was looking at me. Dark continued to stare at me, without blinking, as he stood and slowly made his way around the table. The tall boy was soon towering over me, and I lost it.

I took off and ran through the entryway and into the living room, Dark was right on my tail. I strained to reach the nearest door, but before I could reach it Dark tackled me to the ground. Defeated, I turned over to see Dark looming over me, his face close to mine. My heart skipped a beat. What's he gonna do? Why's he so close? I-is he going to kiss me? I couldn't help the faint blush that soon crept over my cheeks.

Dark seemed to get closer, and I was sure he was gonna kiss me. That hope was immediately destroyed when I felt his index fingers jab themselves into my sides. Great… I'm super ticklish… and Dark knows it goddamn it…

"Ahahahahaha! Dark no! Stop! Stop it please! Haha… I beg you! MERCY!" I laughed, body spasming due to tickle torture.

"Not a chance. Now I'm just a plague upon you, and not all humanity. Just think, I making you a hero!" He laughed. I tried to stop him, to get away, but it was futile.

"STOP!"

"I told you, I'm not going to."

"P-please…!"

I made my eyes big and gave him my best puppy-dog pout I could… under the circumstances. He paused and stared at me for a moment before sighing and standing up.

"Damn it! You know I can't say no when you do that… Fuck, you can make me do anything with that face…"

"Works like a charm…" I panted, trying to catch my breath.

He offered me a hand to help me up and gratefully I took it; loving the way his skin felt against mine. We returned to the kitchen to finish our breakfast.

"Thanks for making breakfast Dark…" I muttered, despite how I felt about him using anything with fire included.

"No problem." He replied as he helped me put the dishes in the sink.

He scooped up his keys from the countertop tossed them up in the air and caught them again. I rolled my eyes, he was such a showoff.

"Ready to go?" Dark asked, turning his attention to me.

I nodded putting on my backpack. I followed his silently out into the cool morning air. I took a deep breath and let it out contentedly. Dark locked the door behind us and I glanced at my house key on the black and purple braided leather keychain I had given him.

Dark practically lived at our house anyway so when mom finally decided to get me a house key she gave him one too. I chuckled; Mrs. Mousy found it so funny she gave me a key to their house too. It came in handy when Dark forgot his and was locked out of his house. The sound of a revving engine brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come on Daisuke! We don't have all day." He said smirking. "…unless you're finally gonna let me skip school…"

I frowned and glared evilly at him. " You know the answer to that." I stated.

"Ouch! That was cold Daisuke!"

"Deal with it." I said in a tone that would tell him I was joking.

"Fine, fine. School it is…" Dark sighed.

I got into his motorcycle behind him. I had always loved his bike. It was blood-red with pitch black, feathery wings on each side. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and we took off down the street.

As Dark drove I pulled him closer to me, reveling in his scent and the way it felt when our bodies pressed against each other. I sighed, which was inaudible due to the wind passing over our ears. **(3) **I could only hold him this way when we were on his bike, because if he asked questions I could always say I was just trying to get a better grip.

The ride ended far too soon, I thought, as we arrived in the Sugisaki High parking lot.

0o0o0o0o _Dark _o0o0o0o0

Ah! Lunchtime at last! I thought walking quickly out of my classroom and into the lunchroom. I went through the line and got my lunch winking at the lunch lady as I went, she loves that. I turned my gaze to the large room before me and scanned the tables for my best friend. Daisuke always saved me a seat.

It didn't take long to identify his red head. I smirked and weaved through the tables toward him; ignoring all the invites to sit with the different groups. I sat in front of him and his head shot upward. When he noticed it was me he smiled.

"Hey Dark! How's your day been?" He asked beaming.

"Eh… same as always…" I answered.

At that moment I noticed Riku Harada coming our way. I've had a huge crush on Riku for what feels like forever. I have never liked anyone so long. She's simply adorable, and she has a great body. Man, I could stare at her all day. I smirked and stood up to perform my daily ritual.

"Riku, my dear…" I said, kneeling in front of her. "Would you do me the honor of being my gir…"

"For the last time you pervert… no…" She said with a smile.

She did this everyday. But lately she's been flirting with me a lot and giving me "the eye". She'll crack and go out with me any day, I just know it.

"As you wish…" I sighed and sat back down. Riku laughed and walked away to the table where her friends were waiting.

"I don't get her…" I sighed, to Daisuke running a hand through my hair.

Daisuke nodded solemnly. He was staring at his food picking at it with his fork. What's wrong with him? I wondered. I shook my head mentally, nothings wrong with Daisuke. If there was something wrong he'd tell me.

"Hey Dai." I waited for him to look up. "I'm going to see (insert action movie of choice) on Friday. Wanna come with?"

Daisuke's face lighted up, the way it did every time I suggested we do something together. "Yeah! I've wanted to see that since the previews first came out!"

"Yeah I know. That's why were gonna go! Then we can hang out all day. No school because it's a teacher work day remember? Oh, but you'll have to get there yourself because I've got some errands to run for mom before it starts."

"Okay…"

The bell rung for us to go to class. Daisuke and I scarfed down the rest of our food and headed to class.

"Can't wait till Friday." Daisuke called from his doorstep waving.

"Yeah see ya then!" I said then drove away.

Sorry it took so long to update… stupid mom…Anyway I was gonna write more but I didn't know when to cut it off so I thought here would be a good place to stop. Review for me ok? I love you guys. I'll update as soon as I can. I'm getting a job soon and the first thing I'm gonna buy is a laptop! So I can update sooner…

I think this one is so much better than the original but I wanna know what you guys think. Well until next time… Dewa Mata!

**REVIEW!**

**(1) **Somebody told me that too! Like a few days after I wrote this some guy came up to me in class and said "Kira, I hate you." I said. "What? Why? You don't even know me!" He said. "Because your too damn quiet!" Sorry that really pissed me off and I wanted to share it…

**(2) **Doesn't it seem to take longer to get ready when your gonna be late?

**(3)** Everyone else should know this is not safe, but helmets would just get in the way in the story so… wear your helmets!

8


	3. Krad

H-hi everybody... a heh... Well uh... I just realized I haven't updated in a little over a year... I am so sorry! Gomen nasai!!! Well I finally have my laptop... but we moved in October and I lost my notebooks that contained this story and I just recently found it! Yay! I haven't bought ms word for my computer yet so I'm trying to figure out notepad so until I get word I apologize for the many typos. And where I'm gonna go with this fic is a little foggy so help would be nice.wink wink Well I have been able to put a few one shots up, DarkXDai fans should read "I love you until the day I die" I enjoyed writing it but I cried while I did it... oops off topic sorry... um, this chapter will be fairly short compared to what I usually do... sorry about that. But I will update sooner... you wont have to wait a year for the next chapter, you can rest easy. laugh (if anyone reads this at all...) Oh and thanks to all my reviewers! I'm still getting reviews after a year without updating! (so i suppose someone might read this... maybe) Well this is still stuff I wrote a long time ago I've edited what I have but i still have writers block... sweatdrop so again help would be well helpful laugh Sorry I guess when my rant gets repetitive I should stop huh? Ok, I won't waste any more time on with the chapter! 

Chapter two: Krad

0o0o0o Daisuke o0o0o0

"What in the world could be taking so long?" I sighed, stretching my hands behind me to make myself more comfortable. I was currently sitting on a hard wooden bench, facing the glass doors that led into the theater. The movie Dark and I were planning to see had started over an hour and a half ago.

"Dammit Dark, where are you?" I muttered, eyes closed. I opened one eye just enough to glance over at the arcade again. Sure enough that blonde guy was staring at me again. Embarassed I looked the other way. He had been in there for almost fourty-five minutes. Ever since he came in through those doors I haven't been able to keep my eyes away, his presence is that demanding. But when I take innocent glances he always seems to be staring back! Could he be targeting me for abuse? He looks tough... No, noone that gorgeous could never bully someone like that. So why is he looking at me?

Is he interested in me? Maybe I should go and... No! Dark! Where's Dark? I thought, vigorously shaking my head. When I opened my eyes the handsome blonde man was nowhere to be seen.

"She isn't coming you know." a smooth voice stated from beside me. Startled I whirled around to see a man with long golded hair and an angelic face, standing by the bench I was seated on. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked with a sympathetic smile.

"I-i'm not waiting for any girl." I explained, blushing and trying my best to avoid his golden gaze. "M-my so called best friend stood me up." I said, with irritation soaking my voice. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Are you gay?" He asked with a serious look. I blushed... hard. Could that have been any more blunt? I sure didn't see that one coming. What the hell am I supposed to say to that?

"N-no w-what would m-make you think that?" I stuttered nervously.

"If he was just a friend you wouldn't still be here, waiting for him." My shoulders dropped in defeat, it was true. Any normal guy would have left a long time ago. "Is it that obvious?"

He just grinned.

"I'm Krad Hikari. If were gonna be friends I might as well let you know that I'm gay too." Krad said proudly, offering his hand for me to shake. I took it, forgetting about Dark for the first time in years, and smiled genuinly for the first time to someone other than my violet-haired friend.

"Daisuke Niwa. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So Daisuke, since were here... wanna catch a movie?" Krad suggested.

"Why not?" I laughed, standing... and realizing that the top of my head only reached his chin. He grinned at my approval, and led the way.

"What did you come to see? It'll be my treat."

We hardly even watched the movie, spending the time instead to get to know one another. We laughed and talked so much I'm suprised we didn't get kicked out. When the movie was over went to dinner. It turns out, Krad goes to my school, he just never goes because he thinks its a snoozefest. The whole time words seemed to flow out of me, I could laugh and smile with Krad. His open personality allowed me to be myself, with no secrets unlike with Dark. Everything felt so right, even though our friendship had progressed very far in mere hours, it felt like I had known him for years.

Krad drove me home that night on his white motorcycle, one of the few similarities he has toward Dark. I invited him to stay the night, not wanting him to leave, and surprizingly he did. We spent the weekend together and in that short amount of time he became as important to me as Dark. My mother fell in love with him immediatly, she said he was welcome in our home anytime. I we were all disapointed when he had to leave on Sunday. But he promised me he would come to school more often so we could see each other.

I woke the next morning to the suns rays warming my cheek. I got out of bed and stumbled to the shower. After I was clean I picked out my favorite red T-shirt and a pair of tan cargo shorts. When I went downstairs someone was waiting for me.

For a moment I didn't know who he was, but then the memories came flooding back. How could I have forgotten?!

"Morning Daisuke."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well theres the next chapter, hope you enjoyed review please!

DarkDragonofChaos!


End file.
